


Cause I Can't See Me Falling In Love With Anybody Else, Anybody Else

by catdragon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mainly a bunch of fluff though, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdragon/pseuds/catdragon
Summary: A collection of (mainly fluffy) tumblr prompts.Chapter 4:“I will not leave before Catra admits that I’m the one that loves her more."“You’re an idiot! Obviously I love you more!"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	1. “When you laugh like that, it just — you’re so beautiful, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of fluffy prompts on tumblr and couldn't resist.  
> I have so many feelings about them I just had to write things.
> 
> The chapter titles are the prompts to make looking for them easier.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

A soft knock on the door startled Adora out of her focus. She’d been going over their travel plans and had gotten completely absorbed in them. A quick glance at the clock told her that she’d been in here for hours. Oops. 

She turned around and couldn’t help the bright smile that came upon her face at the sight of her girlfriend. Catra was awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, an apologetic smile on her face. She obviously hadn’t wanted to disturb Adora. They were still adjusting to their life in Bright Moon together. Reconnecting. Relearning. Rediscovering each other and their relationship. It was different now, without the war or any immediate threats hanging over their heads. It had taken some readjusting, learning to live again, but they were doing it, slowly. 

“Is it okay if I join you for a while?” Catra’s gaze shifted to Adora as she mumbled the words. Adora’s smile grew even bigger.

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Adora teased, but her voice had a soft undertone to it to let Catra know she meant it. If she could, Adora would spent every moment with her. Catra rolled her eyes at her as she walked into the room and closer to Adora, her awkwardness immediately disappeared as she got on their familiar teasing ground. 

“I was just being considerate,” A mischievous smirk came upon her face as she approached Adora, “I have been known to distract you.” Catra’s tail brushed by Adora’s arm making her jump as her cheeks turned red. She glared at Catra.

“You do not – what – that’s not – UGH.” Adora groaned and put her head in her hands, blushing brightly. Stupid Catra and her stupid tail and her stupid teasing and her stupid smirk and her stupid face. God, she loved that stupid face with its stupid smirk. She wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off Catra’s face. 

Okay, so maybe Catra had a point. There might be a slight chance that Catra occasionally distracted her. Sometimes. Like that one time when they had been in a planning session with Glimmer and Bow and Catra had jumped into Adora’s lap and her tail had kept brushing against Adora’s leg. Obviously Adora had not been able to focus on any word that was said from there on. Especially after Catra started purring when Adora’s hand had automatically come up to scratch behind her ears, the exact spot where she knew Catra liked to be scratched. But could you blame her, Catra is the cutest and best person ever. Adora felt like she could not be blamed for being distracted by Catra, she wondered how other people were not distracted by Catra.

Glimmer and Bow apparently were those people that weren’t distracted by everything that Catra did. They’d tried to keep Adora’s attention but they soon found out it was a lost cause. Adora had barely noticed the two of them leaving the room, although she’d been ripped from her Catra-induced focus by Glimmer groaning something about ‘why can they not keep their hands to themselves for TWO seconds. I swear I’ll punch one of them in the face one day.’ 

The sound of Catra’s laugh brought Adora out of her misery and she removed her hands from her face so she could look at her girlfriend’s grin. She was slightly aware that she must have a dopey smile on her face as she couldn’t keep her eyes off Catra. It just still felt so good to hear Catra laugh like that. To see her happy. It was all she’d ever wanted and sometimes it still felt like she was dreaming, like everything that was happening was too good to be true. 

“You have that dumb smile on your face again.” 

“You love my dumb smile.” 

A deep sigh left Catra as she dramatically bowed down her head before she looked up at Adora again.

“Unfortunately, I do, you idiot.” 

“Must be such a hardship,” Adora teased, her grin spreading even wider over her face.

“You can’t even imagine.” Catra’s deadpan voice sent Adora into a fit of laughter. Catra’s eyes shined in the way they always did when she made Adora laugh. She loved making Adora laugh. She couldn’t help joining in, their laughter ringing through the room. Neither of them had ever thought that this could be their reality. Together. Happy. Laughing. 

When Adora saw Catra laughing so freely, so happy, her dopey smile returned once again. She was so beautiful. She wouldn’t be able to hide the love in her eyes if she tried. Good thing she didn’t care. She wanted Catra to know how much she loved her. Wanted to remind her every moment of every day of how amazing and gorgeous and loved she was. 

Catra noticed Adora staring at her, again. Her cheeks tinted a slight red.

“What.” 

“When you laugh like that, it just — you’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Still not used to the compliments and the love pouring out of Adora’s eyes, Catra averted her eyes from Adora, her cheeks bright red at this point. Adora heard her mumble something but couldn’t make out what it was. 

Not being able to resist her cute girlfriend any longer, Adora closed the distance between them and put one hand on Catra’s cheek, stroking the fur and tilting her head so that she could look into her eyes. 

“It’s just – I’ve waited so long to see you laugh like that again. So when you do – It’s just so beautiful.” 

“You’re one to talk. Your laugh is my favourite sound.” 

Adora could feel her cheeks turn red but she ignored it. Instead, she put her forehead against Catra’s, closing her eyes as she wrapped her into a tight hug. She felt Catra’s arms pulling them flush against each other, her tail brushing against Adora’s arm.

A soft, content purr was the only sound in the room as the two of them stood there, wrapped up in each other, loved.


	2. [suddenly feels around the bed to search for the other's hand/body when they're sleeping]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in season 5 after they rescue Catra from Horde Prime.
> 
> Bit more hurt/comfort in this one but don't worry it's still super fluffy. Because they deserve all the happiness in the world.

Adora awoke when she heard grunting next to her. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. It was pitch black around her and she had to give her eyes a minute to adjust to the dark.   
A fluff of hair next to her came into view. Catra. A tired smile came on her face as she watched Catra sleep (in a very non-creepy way of course). Occasional grunts would come from her and Adora’s smile turned into a frown as she watched Catra moving around more and more. Catra was usually a pretty peaceful sleeper so Adora knew exactly what all the trashing around meant.

Nightmares.

Neither of them were strangers to nightmares. Adora knew Catra struggled with everything that had happened. Everything that she had done. 

Hesitantly, Adora reached a hand out to Catra, wanting to comfort her, but she pulled back before she could reach her, dropping her hand between them. Catra had never liked it when people woke her up. It made her grumpy and Adora didn’t want to put any strain on their rekindled friendship. They had just been finding each other again. Catra would definitely feel awkward, knowing Adora caught her having a nightmare. Adora didn’t want her to put her walls up again. They’d come so far. What if she ruined that?

Adora was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed Catra’s arm moving frantically across the floor. She frowned, wondering what was happening. It looked like Catra was searching for something.

“Adora” 

The sound was barely a whisper, so soft that Adora wondered if she’d really heard it or if she was just imagining things. Did Catra just… say her name? Was she dreaming about her? Was she having a nightmare about her? 

The thought send Adora’s stomach plummeting. Had she really hurt Catra that much, that she was the cause of her nightmares? Was she hurting Catra even in her dreams?   
Adora quickly blinked away the tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn’t think about that. She didn’t have time to think about that, not with everything going on. They were fine now, they were finding each other. Catra had joined the Rebellion. They were on the same side now. They didn’t have to fight each other anymore. Maybe Catra hadn’t even said her name, it was probably just Adora’s imagination running wild.

Adora still couldn’t shake the nauseous feeling that was creeping up her body.

Catra’s hand was still moving as she turned around in her sleep, facing Adora. Adora could now see the pained expression on Catra’s face. The desperation and hurt that was evident in her features, even in her sleep. It sent a jolt of pain and sadness down Adora’s chest. 

“Adora” 

The whisper was louder this time. Clear enough that Adora knew she hadn’t imagined it. The hurt in Catra’s voice made Adora clamp her teeth together and blink away another set of tears. She refused to   
start crying now. 

Adora stiffened when Catra’s hand brushed hers, the fluff of her fur soft against Adora’s skin. It was just their fingertips brushing, but Adora immediately held her breath, not moving an inch in fear of waking Catra up. Catra’s hand stilled for a moment and then moved back until she covered Adora’s hand with her own. A content sigh left Catra as her hand moved up Adora’s arm and rested there. 

“Adora” 

The word was louder this time. Catra almost sounded relieved as she spoke. As if… Adora’s eyes widened as she realised that it seemed as if Catra had been looking for her in her dreams. Was that what her nightmare was about? Adora leaving her? Adora thought back to all the times that Catra had asked her to stay. How she had left every time. It was still the only thing she regretted about leaving the Horde. That it had meant leaving Catra behind too.

This time Adora couldn’t stop the tears and a few of them trickled down her face. She put her free hand on Catra’s arm, her thumb stroking through the soft fur reassuringly. 

“I’m here,” her voice was barely a whisper, “I won’t leave you. Not again. I promise.”

Adora almost pulled her hand away when she felt Catra stir but the nails digging into her skin stopped her. 

She watched as Catra’s eyes slowly opened and she took notice of the arms between them. The moment she saw Catra register what was going on her hand was gone, leaving Adora’s arm feeling cold and empty. 

“What.” Catra’s eyes were still on her, her sleepy voice was void of emotion. Adora averted her eyes and slowly pulled her arm back until a hand stopped her. Catra blinked a couple of times, probably only now realising what was going on. Her eyes grew wide as she took in Adora’s face.

“Shit are you crying? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just – are you okay?”

Adora laughed softly, shaking her head. She had completely forgotten about her tear-stained cheeks. 

“No it’s not – it’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” In the dark, Adora could only barely make out the softness in Catra’s eyes. It was a look she hadn’t seen a lot the past years. 

“Were you looking for me? In your nightmare?” She felt Catra’s hand stiffen on her arm.

“Who says it was nightmare?” Avoidance. Adora didn’t know what she had expected.

“Catra, I saw the way you were tossing around, I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen you sleep often enough that I know what it looks like when you’re having a nightmare. And that was exactly what it looked like.” 

A resigned grunt came from the dark spot in front of her.

“Okay so even if it was a nightmare, not everything is about you, Adora.” 

“You said my name.” Adora watched as Catra’s eyes widened, her eyes perked up in that way they did when she got caught doing something she shouldn’t. “Multiple times. And you reached for me.” 

Catra averted her eyes and her hand started moving away from Adora’s arm again, so Adora caught it in her own hand before she could pull away entirely. She squeezed Catra’s hand lightly. She just wanted Catra to know that she was not letting go. Not again.

“It’s okay. I have dreams about you, too. Not always nice ones either.”

Silence.

“Catra, please just talk to me,” Adora pleaded with her. Her voice soft. 

Another moment of silence.

“I have dreams,” Catra’s voice was just above a whisper, she was still looking away from Adora, so Adora couldn’t see her eyes. “There’s a lot of different ones, but a recurring one is about you.” There is another silence and Adora waits, she knows Catra is gathering her thoughts. That it is still hard for her to talk about emotions, so she gives her the time. Slowly stroking her thumb across their intertwined hands.

“I’m all alone. Somewhere unknown. There’s nobody else. Not even any animals or anything. Nothing.” Adora hears Catra take a deep breath. Her hand clamps tighter around Adora’s.

“I’m afraid. So afraid. And alone. I don’t know what to do, where to go. So I start walking, looking for you. But then – Every time I think I see you, you disappear. It’s like one moment you’re there in the distance, but when I start to move closer you’re gone. And then I’m all alone again. Lost.” Catra’s voice breaks on the last words and Adora can hear the tears in her voice. She squeezes her hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you again.” She puts all the force she can in her voice. She needed Catra to understand how much she meant to her. Needed her to know that she would not turn her back on her again.

Catra still wasn’t looking at her so she shifted closer and pulled her in a hug, resulting in Catra laying half on top of her. She didn’t mind a bit. Catra burrowed her head in the gap between Adora’s shoulder and neck immediately, as if it was her first instinct. Her tail brushed against Adora’s legs and settled around them. 

“I came back for you, remember? I’m not planning on letting you go again…Like that would really be a waste of effort.” 

That got a small laugh out of Catra. Adora smiled in victory. 

“I’m sorry.” Catra’s voice was muffled by Adora’s shoulder, but she didn’t need to hear her clearly to know what Catra meant. The weight behind those words. She reached one hand up and started stroking between Catra’s ears, knowing that was one of her favourite spots.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.”

They lied there for a moment. Only soft breaths interrupting the silence. Adora loved the feel of Catra in her arms, of Catra’s warm body close to her. It was the best thing and she never wanted to let go again. It felt safe. It felt like home. 

Catra was the one that broke the silence as she lifted her head from Adora’s shoulder.

“So you also sometimes have nice dreams about me, huh?” Adora groaned and she was glad for the dark so Catra couldn’t see the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“You’re the one that reached out for me while sleeping, you don’t get to say anything.”  
Catra grumbled and buried her head back into Adora’s shoulder. Adora could still feel her grumbling against her shoulder and chuckled. She could get used to this. She really hoped they would get the opportunity to get used to this.

After a while she heard Catra’s breathing evening out again. She placed a soft kiss on the top of Catra’s head, still stroking her hair. Then Adora closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well.

They were safe. They were home.


	3. "Are you about to profess your undying love for me?" "Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt:
> 
> Person A: “I have something to tell you.”  
> Person B: “Oooh~ Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”  
> Person A: “Yes, I am.”  
> Person B: “.....What?”
> 
> Set in a modern college/coffeeshop au setting because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a conversation with a friend and we agreed that Adora would definitely be the person that would have to be called out on her feelings before she notices them.  
> So then I merged that with the prompt I wanted to write and this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was a chilly afternoon and Adora was working at the coffeeshop on the college campus. She could not wait to be done and cuddle up underneath a blanket with some Netflix on with Catra. It was their weekly movie night, also known as Adora’s favourite day of the week. A quick glance at the clock told her she still had another two hours of work left. She groaned, eyes closed, and slammed her head against the counter. She hit the counter a little harder than expected and the few people that were in the coffeeshop looked up at the loud banging noise.

“Ouch, shit,” Adora murmured as she lifted her head, eyes still closed and rubbed over it. She really should stop doing that or she was going have a permanent bruise on her forehead at one point. She just wanted something to do.

A nearby familiar chuckle made her open her eyes.

Catra was standing on the opposite side of the counter, a smirk on her face. Adora glared at her in return.

“Having a tough day, Princess?” The nickname rolled off Catra’s tongue with ease, a teasingly lilt to her voice. Adora groaned again.

“Don’t start. It has been the most boring day ever. Apparently, most people have better things to do then get coffee on campus during break, who knew.”

A soft hand patted her arm, “Of course you would miss the stress of working during midterms, I don’t even know why I’m surprised. You can’t sit still for two seconds.”

“Hey!” Adora swatted Catra’s arm away, “That’s not true, I am perfectly okay with not having anything to do.” It was a lie and Catra knew it, the smirk on her face said enough.

“Sure, if you say so.” She leaned further over the counter, coming incredibly close to Adora. Adora’s cheeks flushed. She could almost feel Catra’s breath on her face. She was trying to keep the glare on her face, but it was taking an insane amount of effort when Catra was so close to her.

“Soooo…” There was a teasing glint in Catra’s eyes that Adora did not like, although it did make her eyes shine in that way that Adora couldn’t describe. “Are you going to give me my coffee or do I have to order like a normal person?”

“What?” Adora had been so focused on Catra’s eyes she only realised her friend had spoken after she raised one of her eyebrows at Adora, shooting her a questioning glance.

“My coffee?” Catra questioned. That stupid smirk was back on her face and it was doing things to Adora’s stomach that she was not going to think about.

“Oh…Yes…Of course, your coffee. Coming right up.” Adora quickly spun around and put some distance between her and Catra, allowing her to breathe again. She tried to get her head back in place while she prepared the coffee. Catra had an annoying habit of being able to mess up her brain, resulting in Adora getting all flustered. For some reason Catra just seemed to know how to push all of the right buttons. Adora didn’t like it. But, if she was being honest, she didn’t want Catra to stop, whatever it was, either.

After she’d made the coffee, her mind was a bit clearer. She held the cup out to Catra, but pulled her hand back when Catra reached out to take it.

“You do know you have to pay, right? I’m not going to keep giving you free coffee.”

“Aww, come on.” Adora shook her head, telling herself that Catra was not winning this time. They stared at each other for a moment; a challenge. When Catra noticed that Adora wasn’t about to budge, a small smirk came on her face. Adora knew that smirk. She took a step back, taking the cup further away from Catra.

“Don’t you dare,” Adora warned Catra, even though she knew it was a lost cause. Catra always won.

“Please Adora, just this once.” Adora groaned as Catra used the most adorable pouty face in the world on her. She wished she was immune to the big eyes and sad pout but sadly, she wasn’t. She held out for as long as she could before she finally gave in, handing the cup to Catra with a defeated sigh.

“That’s unfair, you know that I cannot resist that stupid pout of yours.” Adora crossed her arms in front of her, sulking at the loss. Stupid Catra.

“Aww, Adora it’s okay. Everyone knows I’m just irresistible.” The wink that Catra gave her did not make her cheeks turn red. It did not.

“More like insufferable,” Adora stuck her tongue out at Catra for good measure, who laughed at her friend’s antics.

“Ah, _you’re_ here, we were already wondering why Adora hadn’t complained to us for the last five minutes about how bored she is.” Glimmer’s voice made Adora turn around. Glimmer and Bow were grinning at the two of them in matching aprons.

“Ha! I knew you were bored,” Catra triumphantly threw her fist in the air. Adora groaned. “Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you when you’re done right? You’re coming over?”

“Of course,” Adora’s annoyance disappeared immediately with the reminder of movie night and she shot a soft smile at Catra, “It’s movie night. I would never miss that. Also, I could really use it right now. I’ll come as soon as I’m done.”

Catra said her goodbyes, but not before teasing Adora once more, who in return almost kicked her out of the café. When Catra was gone she turned to Glimmer and Bow, who were chuckling behind her.

She glared at her friends.

“What.”

“You _lo-ove_ Catra,” Glimmer teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Adora frowned, not knowing what Glimmer was getting at, but seeing Bow elbow Glimmer and shooting her a look Adora couldn’t decipher. It confused her even more.

“What do you mean? Of course I love Catra. She’s my best friend.” Glimmer slapped her hand against her own face.

“Adora, you know that I love you but how are you so dense.”

“Hey, I’m not –“

“You’re _in love_ with Catra.”

The rest of Adora’s words caught in her mouth. She gaped at Glimmer, then at Bow. Shifting between the both of them. Why would they think that she was in love with Catra? That was idiotic. There was no way that she had fallen for one of her best friends. No way. That she loved Catra didn’t mean she was _in love_ with her. The fact that she thought Catra was really pretty and she wanted to brush her hands through her hair all the time didn’t mean anything. Like, of course everyone could see how gorgeous Catra was. It didn’t mean Adora had feelings for her friend, even if she couldn’t stop thinking about how Catra’s eyes lit up when she laughed. Or how cute that stupid teasing smirk she always had on her face was. Or how when her soft hands brushed against Adora, Adora’s breath would catch in her throat and the only thing she could focus on was Catra touching her.

That she didn’t think about her other friends like that didn’t immediately mean she was in love with Catra.

Unless.

Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.

Adora stood completely silent for a couple of minutes as her mind ran wild, thinking of how she was almost always thinking about Catra, about the way that she immediately felt happier the moment she saw her, how she could never seem to look away from her.

“Uhm…Adora? You okay? I didn’t mean to –” Glimmers hesitant voice brought Adora back to the present and she stared at Glimmer, who was shooting Bow a worried look. Adora’s mouth was hanging open as she tried to process the realisation she just had.

“I’m in love with Catra.” Adora’s voice was low enough that only Glimmer and Bow could hear her.

“Glad you finally noticed,” Glimmer said.

“I’m in love with Catra,” Adora repeated, dumbstruck.

“Yes, we know.” Bow was speaking slow, as if he didn’t want to upset Adora even more. An uneasy look was shared between her co-workers as they watched Adora slowly freak out.

“Shit.” Adora rushed forward and grabbed both of Glimmers arms in her own, the panic must’ve been clear on her face. “Guys, what do I _do_? She probably doesn’t feel the same, we’re friends. And it’s  
Catra we’re talking about, we all know she doesn’t do emotions or relationships. Like, I can’t remember the last time I ever heard her talk about being interested in anyone, let alone in me. I can’t face her ever again. I won’t be able to look at her normally ever again. How am I going to –”

“Wow, wow, calm down.” Glimmers voice interrupted her nervous babbling.

“Adora, look at me.” Bow’s voice was firm and kind so Adora obeyed, raising her panicked eyes to meet Bows sure and steady ones.

“Catra feels the same. Believe me, we’ve seen the way she looks at you. The way she acts around you. You may both be blind, but Glimmer and I are not. So, how about you just tell her how you feel?”

“Tell her?” Adora’s brows creased together, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if – What if I ruin our friendship?”

“Do you trust us?” Bow asked. Adora nodded. Apart from Catra, Bow and Glimmer were her best friends. They were the Best Friend Squad (thank you Bow). She would trust either of them with her life.

“Good. Then tell her. I promise it’ll be fine.”

“You can do this.” Glimmer added as she shot her a reassuring smile. Adora nodded again. She trusted her friends and she refused to be afraid. She just had to keep telling herself that.

When Adora arrived at Catra’s dorm after a quick shower and change of clothes, she hesitated. The last hour of her shift had been spent simultaneously freaking out and gathering the courage to talk to Catra. Bow and Glimmer had wished her luck before she’d left. Which was really sweet of them but hadn’t exactly helped with calming Adora’s nerves.

She could do this. It wouldn’t ruin their friendship. She could do this.

She knocked on the door.

Catra opened and her face immediately brightened when she saw Adora.

“Hey, Adora.” The way that Catra said her name send a flush of warmth through Adora. Quickly, she walked past Catra, barging into the dorm and stopping when she was in the middle. She took a deep breath. She couldn’t back down now. This was the moment. If she didn’t do it now, she might never do it. She turned to face her friend.

“I have something to tell you.” Catra didn’t seem to pick up on Adora’s panicked brain and the way that she was almost freaking out.

“Ooohh that sounds serious,” Catra wiggled her eyebrows at Adora, “Are you about to profess your _undying_ love for me?”

“Yes, I am.”

“.....What?” Catra looked completely thrown off, she clearly hadn’t expected a serious reply.

“I’m in love with you.” Adora rushed the words out of her mouth, afraid that she would lose her courage if she waited any longer.

“Catra, I – I love you. So much. And I know you probably don’t feel the same, and that’s okay. I will live with that. I just had to tell you. And I only just realised earlier because Glimmer said it and I never even _noticed._ Well, I think it was more that I refused to notice because I was afraid of my feelings. Afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same. But then Glimmer had to mention it and then I couldn’t stop thinking about it and…I’m in love with you.”

Tears had gathered in Adora’s eyes, build up by the stress and the overwhelming feelings. Her eyes didn’t leave Catra’s face once, as she watched Catra process what had just been said, her eyes went wide.

“You’re in love with me?”

Adora nodded, “I am. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I know you probably don’t…”

Catra shook her head in disbelief, “You think I don’t feel the same? Adora, you’re such an idiot. I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Adora’s eyes grew wide as she registered what Catra had said.

“You love me?”

“I love you more than you can imagine.” Catra looked at her with that soft look in her eyes that Adora had only ever seen directed at her. She couldn’t believe that Catra loved her back. An enormous smile came on her face and she reached out and grabbed Catra’s hand. Catra shook her head fondly at Adora’s antics and used the opportunity to pull Adora closer. Adora felt Catra’s arms wrap around her neck. She instinctively wrapped her own arms around Catra’s waist, holding her close. She still couldn’t believe that Catra _loved_ her.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Catra said softly. Adora couldn’t do anything but dumbly nod.

The moment Catra’s lips touched hers, all of Adora’s thoughts disappeared and her mind went blank. The kiss was sweet and soft and everything Adora could have ever dreamed of, and more. When they pulled apart both of them were breathless and Adora could see tears gathering in the corners of Catra’s eyes. She gently wiped them away with her thumb, then reconnected their lips in another wonderful kiss. She already knew that she was never going to tire of kissing Catra. After a few more kisses, Adora touched her forehead against Catra’s and breathed in the moment. She wouldn’t have been able to wipe the smile of her face if she tried.

“We’re really dumb and oblivious, huh?”

Catra grinned in response, “Speak for yourself.”

“I’m pretty sure _I_ was the one doing the confessing of feelings.” Catra raised her head to look at Adora just so she could see her rolling her eyes.

“So…what now?” Adora hadn’t really planned this far ahead. She hadn’t really thought she’d get this far. Not that she minded. This was a better outcome than she could have ever hoped for. Catra loved her back.

“Now, we get food and watch a movie.” Catra pulled Adora along to her bed to settle in for movie night.

“Can we cuddle?” Adora asked, the bright smile still on her face. She couldn’t see Catra rolling her eyes in response, but she could almost feel it.

“Of course we can cuddle. We always cuddle.”

“Mhmm. Right. Can we also make out?” A smug grin came onto Adora’s face as Catra stuttered and almost fell over as she was settling in on the bed. She quickly regained herself and glared at Adora.

“We’ll see. Maybe if you’re nice.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Adora leaned forward to capture Catra’s lips with her own again.

She already knew this was going to be the best movie night yet. Then a thought came to her head, her brain finally catching up with everything Catra had said and she pulled back from the kiss.

“So,” A smug smile was on Adora’s face as she looked at Catra, “You’ve been in love with me for _years_ , huh?”

Adora couldn’t keep in her laughter as Catra groaned and threw a pillow in her face.

Definitely the best movie night.


	4. No, I love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catradora are arguing about who loves who more   
> Glimmer is Tired.

The door to Glimmers room burst open and a frazzled Adora barged into the room. She fell down on the floor, face first and groaned.

“Glimmeeeerrr.” Glimmer rolled her eyes at the whine that her best friend made. She was used to her behaviour by now. Usually, it was something insignificant enough that it wasn’t of importance anyway. One time Adora had barged into Glimmers room like this because she had been embarrassed about Catra being a bit…overly affectionate, in front of all the other princesses. Another time, it had been because Catra had torn up one of Adora’s favourite t-shirts just so she could wear it as a crop top.

Come to think of it, more often than not these incidents involved Catra in one way or another.

“What did you do this time?” she asked. Adora’s reply was muffled by the floor and Glimmer could barely make out anything. Although the words ‘Catra’ and ‘annoying’ seemed to be somewhere in there. Figured.

“You know I would be able to actually hear what you say if you stopped making out with the floor.”

Adora raised her head just to glare at Glimmer but said nothing.

“I have a meeting in a bit so I don’t have all the time in the world to deal with your Catra problems.”

“Who said it was about Catra.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow at Adora, shooting her a sceptical look. Adora rolled over on her back and threw her hands up above her in frustration, glaring at the ceiling.

“Okay, fine. It’s about Catra.”

“So what is it this time? Do I need to get Bow?” Glimmer asked as she sat down next to Adora on the floor. Bow was out giving archery lessons to some kids but they both knew he would drop everything for them in a heartbeat. He was usually better at the emotional stuff so it also gave Glimmer a chance to get insight in how serious it actually was.

“No, no. It’s not anything like that.” Adora waved her hand around in the air, almost hitting Glimmer in the face. She quickly shot an apologetic look Glimmers way and put her hand down.

“It’s just that we had a disagreement. And Catra is too stubborn to admit I’m right. Even though I’m _obviously_ right here. She thinks that just because she was first in admitting it and because she saved me that she gets the right, but that’s just dumb reasoning! Like, it obviously proves that _I’m_ the one that’s right since I have so much of it that it brought me back and provided an anchor!”

Glimmer got more confused as Adora rambled, clearly annoyed at whatever she and Catra were arguing about. She was slightly concerned as she hadn’t seen Adora this worked up in a while. Usually, her and Catra’s arguments were more like bickering and they laughed about it five minutes later. Glimmer frowned, hoping nothing was wrong between the two of them.

“You do realise I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, right?” Adora bewilderedly look at Glimmer. She’d probably been so caught up in her ramblings she’d forgotten to mention the actual problem. When Adora got caught up in her thoughts she tended to leave out half of the problem making it impossible for anyone to know what she was talking about.

“Oh, I – ,” Adora started, but she was interrupted by the door slamming open yet again. Could nobody just normally walk into her room? Maybe knock for a change?

“Adora! I knew you had to be here, you’re so predictable,” Catra said. She rolled her eyes fondly at her girlfriend as she strutted into the room.

Great. Just what Glimmer needed. Them arguing in _her_ room.

Adora stood up to glare at her girlfriend.

“Are you here to admit that I’m right?”

Catra put a hand on her chest in feign shock, “I would never. I actually came to see if you were ready to admit that I’m right yet.”

“Hmm… Nope, not going to happen.”

Glimmer groaned. She really did not have time or energy to deal with this.

“Whatever this is, can you guys either resolve it in the next five minutes or do it somewhere else. I don’t have time for this.”

“I won’t leave until Catra admits that I am right!”

“You’re not! I am obviously the one that’s right!”

The two of them were so close that their faces were almost touching. Glimmer didn’t know if they’d noticed how close together they had drifted. Or that they were acting like five-year olds. She didn’t know if she imagined the small smiles on both of their faces as they faced-off, the spark of joy in their eyes. Even when arguing they were disgustingly in love.

“I am the one that came back for you!”

“Everything I have ever done was because of you!”

Glimmer had no idea what they were talking about anymore, but she was tired and she didn’t need all this right now. It was giving her a headache. She pushed them apart and scowled at the both of them.

“Whatever this is. You guys have to talk about it like adults instead of screaming at each other!”

“I will not leave before Catra admits that I’m the one that loves her more,” Adora stubbornly said.

“You’re an idiot! Obviously I love you more! Why can’t you see that!” Catra yelled, her tail was wildly swinging from side to side.

Glimmers eyes widened. She felt her arms tremble slightly as she processed what was going on.

“Are you kidding me?!” Glimmer shouted. She let the both of them go and they almost slammed into each other from the sudden loss of Glimmers hands holding them back. They managed to catch themselves and avoid tumbling to the ground.

“You’ve been arguing about who loves who more? Really?” She threw her hands in the air in frustration. One of these days these two idiots were going to be the death of her.

“I’m over here thinking you guys had some dumb, serious fight but you’re just upset because you don’t agree who loves who more? Why do I even hang out with you,” Glimmer groaned and put her face in her hands. Catra and Adora were looking at her with wide eyes. Adora glanced at her girlfriend before she looked back at Glimmer. Angry Glimmer was something they liked to avoid.

“I mean, I guess we could, maybe, agree that we both love each other equally?” she questioned carefully. Catra nodded along frantically. Glimmer glared at her friends.

“Sure, do that. Just get out of my room.”

Catra and Adora looked at each other, a silent conversation between them that Glimmer couldn’t understand. They didn’t move.

“If you do not leave right now, I will murder both of you and Bow is not here to stop me.”

They startled at that and both of them rushed out of the room as fast as they could.

“I still love you more!” Glimmer heard Adora yell down the hall.

“Oh shut up, Adora.” Catra’s voice was distant and the giggles of the two girls slowly went away as they ran down the hall.

Glimmer sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her face.

Her friends were definitely idiots. But she loved them for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any particular prompt ideas hit me up on tumblr or twitter @topazlance  
> I would happily fullfill them.  
> We all need more catradora in our lives.


End file.
